20 Días
by AmelieUchiha
Summary: Sasuke es acusado injustamente por asesinato a una chica./ —¿Sakura Haruno? No la conozco.—/ —Tu nombre aparece en el diario de ella, en cada página.—/—Tienes veinte días para comprobar tu inocencia.—/— En verdad era hermosa...—/ —¿Te has enamorado de alguien que ya murió?—/"En verdad amo su sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos tan profundos" —Como quisiera haberte conocido.—
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

¿Destino o mala suerte?

No lo sabía, pero quería huir y escapar de aquel carro en el que lo habían metido en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de no saber que sucedía, mantuvo la calma… Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo sucedido fuera una mala jugada de su mente, de su imaginación, un mal sueño o simplemente un vago pensamiento perdido en su mente.

No es una pesadilla… Y él lo sabe muy bien.

Quiere escapar, huir, pero no puede. Sus manos están tras su espalda, esposado, se había intentado resistir y gracias a ello ahora tenía aún más apretado aquel frío metal que le impedía el movimiento normal de sus brazos.

Aquel carro en el que era transportado era manejado por dos hombres uniformados, supuestamente defensores de la ciudadanía, de la justicia y personas inocentes, si eso era así ¡¿Por qué carajo él estaba siendo tratado como un criminal?!

_—No tuviste oportunidad de escapar jovencito, basura.__ —_Suspiró._ —_¡Vaya que ni por la cabeza me cruza que pecado cometió aquella chica! — Dijo aquel hombre uniformado que iba de copiloto en aquel auto que pasaba rápidamente por las calles semi-vacías de aquella ciudad, su ciudad.

—Seguro fue algo pasional ¿No? — Habló el oficial a volante. Era de piel oscura y un extraño color de ojos que pudo notar como grises.

—No entiendo nada señores. — Habló con sinceridad el joven esposado. Los oficiales rieron cínicos.

¿Qué acaso crees que nacimos ayer? — Habló el oficial de piel clara y ojos azules que se situaba al lado del conductor.

—No .— Contestó frustrado, su paciencia y esperanzas estaban acabando lentamente.

Sasuke Uchiha solo había salido a caminar como todas las noches, eso era lo que lo relajaba después de un largo día de universidad y trabajo en la empresa de su padre, empresa que apenas comenzaba a dar frutos. Su familia había quedado en prácticamente la banca rota después de un fraude cometido por el mejor amigo de su padre. Era muy difícil confiar en las personas, su padre siempre se lo dijo, mala sea su suerte al tener tal escoria llamada "amigo".

Maldito sea el momento en el que decidió confiar… En la persona equivocada. Hacía cuatro años de aquello, todos los lujos y comodidades solo atinaron a decir "_bye bye_, familia Uchiha". Menos mal su padre tenía ese último recurso o idea, que a la vista fue muy prometedor y dio esperanza de nuevo, en un par de años más volverían a tener todo lo que les dijo adiós hace cuatro años, eso era seguro.

—Aquella chica sí que era linda, se pudo notar en su rostro. —Dijo el moreno con lástima.

—Eso mismo noté, pero se hará justicia. —Después de decir esto el copiloto miró al azabache con ojos cargados de rabia.

El resto del camino surgió en silencio con mil y un preguntas en la cabeza del presunto culpable Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero… ¿Culpable de qué?

.

.

.

—Asesinato de alevosía y ensañamiento. — Dijo encerrándolo en una celda solo.

Había llegado a la ¿prisión? No… No podía ir preso sin antes haber un juicio, un juicio donde demostraría ser inocente. Porque eso es lo que es.

—Tengo derecho a una llamada. — Dijo el chico de piel pálida y ojos negros.

—Toma. — El guardia que estaba cerca de su celda le pasó un teléfono inalámbrico color negro. El azabache solo lo tomó de mala gana, todo aquello era una injusticia. Marcó el número de su casa.

—_¿Hola?_ — Contestó una dulce voz de una mujer.

—Madre— Dijo dudoso. — Deben de venir tú y mi padre, estoy detenido. —Habló con sinceridad el chico.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!_ — Gritó eufórica aquella voz que había sonado tan dulce ahora estaba llena de preocupación y desesperación esperando respuestas.

—Madre, deben venir ya, les explico aquí. — Dijo lo más calmado posible. Dicho esto les dio la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba, claro, después de preguntarle al guardia que le respondía de mala gana y con la cara de asco hacia él.

No tardaron mucho en llegar sus padres, su madre hecha un mar de llanto y su padre… ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

—Hablando sobre tu situación, hijo. — Le habló su madre entre sollozos leyendo sus pensamientos.

¿Qué sabes acerca de mi situación? — Le preguntó el pelinegro a su madre, una mujer joven y bella, reservada y con facciones finas.

Es delicada, hijo— Solo atinó decir eso, pero continuó. — Dicen que apuñalaste a muerte a una chica. — Dijo mientras sollozaba.

¡Yo no hice eso! — Dijo exasperado. —Jamás haría eso. — ¡No soy un jodido monstruo! — gritó histérico, su madre solo lloraba mientras le tomaba las manos. Dolía, dolía mucho ver a su hijo tras una celda.

Sabemos que no lo eres, Sasuke. — Habló su padre llegando recién donde se encontraban. —Son personas que no encuentran a quién culpar, según me informaron tú estabas pasando por el lugar del incidente supuestamente ibas "huyendo" fingías ir normal por la calle. — Habló el padre se Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza a causa de la impotencia. — Conseguiremos al mejor abogado, hijo. — Le aseguró.

Gracias por creer en mí. — Dijo el azabache resignado a pasar la noche allí o más bien, lo que quedaba de la noche.

El guardia echó fuera a sus padres prácticamente y aquella noche no pudo dormir, a la mañana siguiente él sabía que la noticia correría como pólvora… Ya poco le importaba, el sólo quería salir de ahí.

Tuvo la primera visita de la mañana… su prometida Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azul claro, estaba hecha un mar de llanto mientras el solo la miraba con fastidio, su voz chillona no ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Se habían comprometido hace tres meses, después de una relación de un año, ella lo amaba profundamente y aunque él no la amara sabía que era una buena elección, tenía clase y posición social aparte de ser una mujer bella.

¡Sasuke! —Chilló. —¡No tienes por qué estar aquí! — Gritó lo obvio.

Esperaré a que me digan que pasará conmigo. — Dijo el de cabellos negros. — Saldré de aquí.

Toda la universidad ya sabe lo que pasó. — Le dijo con miedo. — También hay luto. — Sasuke solo la miró alzando una ceja. — Sakura Haruno, fue la chica asesinada ayer. —Le dijo la rubia.

¿Sakura Haruno? — Ella asintió. — No tengo idea de quien maldita sea es. — Le dijo con coraje el azabache a su prometida.

Por culpa de ella estás aquí. — Le dijo la de ojos claros. — Por culpa de ella tal vez estés aquí por mucho. — Continuó envenenando el alma del pelinegro.

No, Ino, no te confundas. Nadie muere porque quiere de esa manera, nadie pide ser asesinada. — Le dijo confundido por los comentarios de su prometida.

Si…— Contestó con la cabeza gacha aquella rubia

.

.

.

.

¡Hijo! — Le habló su madre despertándolo. Estaba dormido en aquella solitaria cama que se encontraba en esa fría celda. Se acercó a los barrotes oxidados que se encargaban de privarlo de su libertad.

¿Qué ha pasado madre? ¿Pudieron hacer algo? — Le preguntó con desesperación a su madre, quería huir, quería ir a casa, dormir en su cama, comer buena comida, asearse, y sentir el calor del sol en su piel.

Tu padre está con tu abogado hablando con unos hombres y firmando algunas cosas que no me quiso explicar. — Le contestó su madre con sinceridad. En ese momento se acercó el guardia y abrió la celda de aquel desesperado joven. El solo miró incrédulo la acción de aquel guardia de celda, iba a hablar pero alguien se adelantó.

Tu juicio será en veinte días, Sasuke. — Habló la voz que pudo reconocer como su abogado, un hombre joven pasado de los treinta años, tenía el cabello de un extraño color blanco y despeinado, su nombre era Kakashi.

Demostraremos tu inocencia ante todo, hijo— Habló su padre dándole una palmada en el hombro. —

Estás libre en lo que se demuestra tu inocencia o tu culpabilidad. — Habló el guardia amargamente.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa y se duchó, en verdad necesitaba una buena ducha en una buena casa, y ninguna mejor que la suya, en ese momento para él, era el mejor lugar del mundo, durmió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, había estado más de una semana preso guardando y acumulando recuerdos desagradables en su memoria.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, era su madre.

Hijo. — Le dijo desde la puerta. —Te buscan. — Habló con voz suave.

¿Quién? — Preguntó. Miró un reloj que se colocaba en el buró enseguida de su cama, su recamara era color blanco al igual que casi todos los muebles y las sábanas, había un gran librero repleto de colecciones de libros y sagas coleccionadas y obsequiadas por alguna que otra chica o sus padres y amigos. —Son las siete de la noche, apenas salí hoy al medio día, dile que venga mañana. — Le dijo cansado a su madre.

Es Kakashi. — Le dijo su madre seria. Sasuke solo abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Lo llevarían preso de nuevo?

Bajo enseguida. — Después de decir esto su madre salió de su habitación. Cinco minutos después Sasuke se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su hogar, para dirigirse a la estancia decorada de una forma elegante, muebles de colores oscuros y bastante lujosos.

¡Sasuke! — Saludó el de cabellos blancos. — Disculpa venir de improviso. —Se disculpó haciendo una mueca. Eso a Sasuke no le gustó. —Es que, verás…— Comentaba dudoso.

Vaya al grano. — Le dijo, odiaba los rodeos.

He logrado conseguir una copia del diario de la joven Sakura Haruno. — Le explicó con un portafolio en la mano. — ¿La conocías? — Le preguntó.

No. — Contestó seco. — Ino, mi prometida me dijo que iba en nuestra universidad, pero es todo lo que sé. — Le dijo con sinceridad. Aquella sinceridad desconcertó a Kakashi por completo.

Entonces debes de ver esto. — Le dijo entregándole una carpeta algo gruesa por la cantidad de hojas que se encontraban en el interior. Sasuke solo lo miró confundido aceptando aquella carpeta color piel.

¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Una broma? — Dijo mirando incrédulo las hojas que había dentro, producto del diario de la ahora fallecida.

Tu nombre aparece en el diario de ella, en cada página. — Le dijo serio el de cabellos blancos.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke… _

_Te amo, Sasuke…_

_Eres mi vida… Sasuke_

Tiró las hojas a la mesa de centro que había ¿Por qué su nombre estaba por todas las hojas? ¿Por qué ella escribía sobre él en su diario? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Realmente la conocía?

_No sé quién eres, Sa-ku-ra._

_No, esto está mal… No sé quién fuiste._


	2. Chapter 2

—Sasuke, debes decirme la verdad, soy tu abogado. ¿Recuerdas? — Le dijo el de cabellos blancos mientras lo miraba serio. ¿Acaso estaba dudando de él?

¿Qué me está queriendo decir? — Le contestó enojado el pelinegro.

Lo siento, Sasuke… Pero en verdad es muy raro que digas no conocerla, cuando tú al perecer lo eras todo para ella. — Le dijo calmado, tratando que el chico se calmara.

Lo sé. — Habló con sinceridad, mientras se sentaba en un sofá de cuero negro que se localizaba a su espalda. Se pasó las manos por la nuca, demostrando su frustración.

Tienes veinte días para demostrar tu inocencia, Sasuke. — Le dijo preocupado su abogado. Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse en un sillón frente a él, hacía juego con el que estaba sentado por ahora el presunto culpable que en ese momento sostenía una inmensa duda y frustración.

No, no. — Le dijo rechazando la invitación a sentarse. — Solo vine a traerte esto, mañana ya vendré con más calma. — Explicó mientras tomaba su portafolio de aquella mesa situada al centro de la habitación. Miró con seriedad la carpeta que le había entregado, se habían salido un par de hojas. — Deberías leerlo, podría ayudarte bastante. — Comentó mientras tomó el par de hojas con su mano libre y las metió de nuevo a la carpeta.

Está bien. — Le contestó a su abogado con los ojos cerrados mientras los dedos de sus manos hacían movimientos circulares en sus sienes.

¡Casi lo olvidaba! — Dijo de repente el de cabellos blancos. Abrió su portafolio rápido y sacó de su interior un sobre. —Aquí tienes. —Dicho esto estiró su mano acercándoselo. — Bien, me voy. — Y se marchó dejando a Sasuke con mil dudas acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Tomó la carpeta color piel de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Estando allí encendió la luz y se sentó sobre la cama, dejó el sobre blanco en su buró y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carpeta.

_Por Sakura…_

_Hoy fue un día cansado de universidad, pero al menos lo pude ver, si él algún día se fijase o notase mi existencia, estaría bien._

_En verdad amo su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos tan profundos. _

_Sasuke Uchiha… Esto es tan enfermizo, pero no sé porque no puedo dejar de quererlo así, sin una palabra._

Sasuke leyó, aquello y su cara era de completa confusión ¿Cómo aquella chica podría amarlo tanto si ni siquiera la miró?

_Hoy iba de la mano de su prometida Ino Yamanaka, sí que se ven bien juntos, y felices, mientras yo me siento cada vez más vacía…_

Continuó leyendo, adentrándose más en todo el _amor_ que ella sentía por él.

_Lo miré hoy en el edificio de mi salón y realmente me emocionó, para luego sentirme una estúpida ¿Creía que me iba a ir a buscar? Tal vez… Solo fue a buscar a su novia._

Tomó aquel sobre blanco que le había dado su abogado, y lo abrió, en él había muchas fotos y ahí la miró. Era una chica pálida y grandes ojos verdes jade, finas facciones, nariz pequeña y un extraño color rosa de cabellera, se miraba sonriente y feliz, sus ojos estaban lleno de vida y podía asegurar que en ese momento…. De ilusiones.

En verdad es hermosa…— Algo en él se quebró. — En verdad era hermosa. — Corrigió. Porque ella ya estaba muerta.

Continuó viendo las fotos, en algunas se veía con familiares, y otras eran de la universidad, ella en todas sonreía, su sonrisa era tan sincera, no reflejaba ningún tipo de malicia o desconfianza, solo era una sonrisa pura que hacía juego con sus ojos cargados de sueños, ilusiones y metas.

_De verdad ya no quiero quererte, Sasuke, quiero casarme, quiero tener una casa color blanco con un hermoso jardín, un esposo que me ame, un hijo… Aunque suene estúpido, en verdad quiero eso, a veces quisiera darme la oportunidad y sacarte de mí ser pero cuando me decido te veo y sé que esperaría siempre por ti. _

_Mi madre antes de morir me contaba un hermoso cuento cuando yo iba a la cama…_

_Quisiera escapar e irme lejos… Donde no te pueda ver._

_Mis ganas de querer verte son más fuertes que mi cordura._

En verdad lamento nunca haberte visto. — Terminó diciendo en un susurro. — Me hubiera encantado conocerte. — Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz mientras miraba una fotografía suya, estaba sonriente, como siempre, con un pastel en las manos que indicaba que era su cumpleaños y un cono en la cabeza de colores llamativos. Sintió que su pecho se encogió.

_De verdad me desagrada aquel amigo de mi padre.. En sus ojos no hay nada bueno, de eso estoy segura, su nombre es Haru, lleva años visitándonos después de la muerte de mi madre, es una rutina que él venga cada jueves y se encierre en el despacho junto con mi padre hablando de cosas de trabajo o simplemente cualquier cosa._

_Hoy miré como por primera vez se besaban Sasuke e Ino, fue como un balde de agua fría para mí._

_Mi padre últimamente no me está prestando atención._

_Odio estar enamorada._

_El amigo de mi padre está viniendo más últimamente a la casa, me está incomodando. _

_Ya han pasado diez años de la muerte de mi madre, cuando pierdes a alguien tan amado y tan cercano, es como si a pesar de los años el dolor siguiera contigo, pero debes de seguir viviendo y esconderlo, no reflejarlo, porque yo ya aprendí a vivir con ello… Aunque cada día siento que pierdo a mi madre de nuevo, cuando inconscientemente espero a que llegue a darme las buenas noches._

_Es bueno ser una persona solitaria, así te ahorras muchas decepciones, hace ya seis años tuve una amiga, ahora va en mi universidad, pero igual no existo para ella._

_Las chicas no deben estar con hombres mucho mayores que ellas._

_La única amiga que tuve también hace que mi corazón se rompa a casi diario._

_Una gran casa blanca con un hermoso jardín._

_Mi madre solía quedarse conmigo hasta que conciliaba el sueño. _

_Cuando acabe la universidad será mejor, así tal vez asimile las cosas y me pueda ir lejos y ya no pensar en él._

_Una buena madre con un hijo, una vida planeada un marido que me ame en verdad._

_Sasuke…_

Despertó de golpe, pasaba de las ocho de la mañana, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Estuvo mucho tiempo leyendo las copias de aquel diario, las tomó de encima de su cama y las acomodó en la carpeta donde debían estar, las puso sobre su buró. Se levantó de su cama y fue inevitable no ver las fotos que estaban sobre la cama, nuevamente aquella sensación en su pecho, sentirse encogido.

Se dispuso a ducharse y al salir se vistió con unos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor, ahí estaban sus padres desayunando, los miró. Su madre le sonrió.

Era un comedor para seis personas, grandes sillas de madera color café al igual que la mesa, su padre a la cabecera y su madre a su lado. —Sonrió. — Todo se veía normal, podía ser como todos los días, podría demostrar su inocencia, o tenía los días contados. Jamás imaginó que a sus veintitrés años le sucedería algo así, de hecho jamás imaginó que en algún momento de su vida iba a pasar por alguna situación similar.

Se sentó al lado de su madre.

¿Quieres desayunar? — Le preguntó su madre con una cálida sonrisa. Pero Sasuke pudo notar sus ojos con tristeza, está de más decir porque, Mikoto era una mujer que lo podía dar todo por su hijo, su vida si fuese posible.

Si, madre. —Le respondió el joven. Mikoto solo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Cómo dormiste? — Su padre habló por fin su padre.

Bien, padre, hoy vendrá Kakashi a hablar e investigar más a fondo mi situación. — Le comentó a su padre.

Muy bien, yo lo llamé hace un rato, para que me explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. — Habló serio. — Es muy extraño todo si tu no conocías a aquella chica. — Terminó por decir.

Ayer estuve leyendo su diario, al perecer era una chica solitaria y explica que nunca tuvo contacto conmigo. — Hizo una pausa. — Era muy buena… — Dijo en tono bajo, su padre no escuchó lo último.

Ino llamó en la mañana. — Dijo su madre entrando al comedor con el desayuno de Sasuke.

Si, la llamaré en un rato. — Después de decir esto se dispuso a desayunar, el resto del desayuno trascurrió en silencio.

Fue hasta las tres de la tarde que llegó su abogado, Kakashi, pasaron a la estancia y se pusieron a analizar el diario.

Aquí nunca dice que ella o tu tuvieron algún tipo de contacto, eso está bien. —Le dijo el de cabellos blancos.

Lo sé, pero tampoco dice la gran cosa sobre alguien que la odiara. — Comentó con algo de frustración. — Mi nombre aparece demasiado en sus páginas. Y a mí solo me quedan diecinueve días.

Lo sé, Sasuke… — Le dijo su abogado comprensivo. — Además la justicia aquí suele ser muy pobre ¿Lo sabes? — Sasuke asintió con el rostro cargado de rabia. — Debemos de terminar de leer el diario ¿Sí? — Comentó su abogado calmándolo.

Está bien. — Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación por las copias del diario. Regresó con la carpeta en la mano derecha e invitó a Kakashi a irse al comedor.

Estuve investigando como era en la universidad, no tenía amigos. — Le dijo al azabache. — Tampoco tuvo ningún problema con algún compañero suyo, era aplicada y lista. — Terminó de decir mientras observaba unos papeles, Sasuke pudo reconocer como hojas del diario. Él también tenía copias.

Perdió a su madre hace años, según lo leí. Y su padre estaba distante con ella. — Dijo pensativo el de ojos negros.

No encuentro una buena razón para acabar con alguien que no le hizo daño a nadie. — Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos el de blanca cabellera, con una gran duda que podía ver en su mirada, no lo culpaba, el también sentía esa gran duda. — De todas maneras Sasuke, tú saldrás libre de esta, lo aseguro. — Habló dándole apoyo. Pero Sasuke solo tenía en su mente el rostro de aquella chica que murió enamorada de él. — ¿Sasuke? — Aquella mirada llena de ilusiones. — ¿Sasuke? —Aquella hermosa sonrisa tan pura y sin maldad. — ¡Oye! — Le gritó su abogado extrañado por la actitud de su cliente.

¿Qué pasa? — Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Nada, solo parece que te desconectaste de todo. — Le dijo calmado su abogado. — ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó.

No, _no es nada_… — Contestó mientras tomaba unas hojas de las copias del diario y se disponía a leerlas.

Sasuke, sabes… —No pudo terminar de hablar cuando empezó a su celular. —Disculpa. — Después de decir esto sacó e móvil de un bolsillo del interior de su saco y contestó. — Si, si, está bien, voy para allá. — Después de decir esto colgó. Sasuke lo miró esperando que dijera algo. — Discúlpame pero me tengo que retirar. —Habló apresurado. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza con semblante serio. —

Dígame una cosa antes de irse. — Tenía que saber, sentía la necesidad de saber.

Claro. ¿De qué se trata? — Preguntó curioso Kakashi.

¿Cómo fue el asesinato de Sakura Haruno? — Preguntó con seriedad.

Fue apuñalada diecinueve veces. — Contestó de la misma manera. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sintió en su pecho un hueco y como se cerró su garganta impidiendo decir alguna palabra. — Sasuke, por ahora lo importante es… Comprobar tu inocencia. — Su móvil empezó a timbrar de nuevo. —Bien me tengo que ir, discúlpame. —Habló yéndose. Después el azabache solo pudo escuchar el sonoro sonido de la puerta de su casa cerrarse.

Diecinueve… veces. — Dijo en un susurro.

El resto del día continuó leyendo aquellas hojas.

_Hoy se cumple otro año más de la muerte de mi madre, ella lo era todo para mí, mi padre ya no pasa tiempo conmigo. Mi padre olvidó que era el aniversario de muerte de mi madre._

_Cada día me siento más rota, más sola, mi madre solía decirme que las personas cuando mueren se encuentran con sus seres queridos para pasar el resto de la eternidad con ellos._

_Me pregunto si Sasuke a veces se sentirá vacío, roto, solo…._

_Me enamoró su seguridad, su mirada y su semblante, serio y decidido. Tiene la seguridad de hacer cualquier cosa y con firmeza tiene fé en que le saldrán bien las cosas. Es lo opuesto a mí._

_Los ojos de Haru me aterran._

_Yo tenía una amiga hace muchos años, nos distanciamos por no compartir opiniones, ella estaba enamorada de alguien que podía ser su padre._

_Yo tenía una amiga en la cual podía confiar, pero el amor que le tenía nos separó._

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, no había llamado a su prometida como había quedado, prefirió seguir leyendo aquellas hojas, leyéndola, conociéndola, sintiéndola. A pesar de ya estar comprometido y tener una visión de lo que iba a ser de su vida, cada letra, cada palabra, hacía extrañar a alguien que nunca conoció.

_No quisiera morir sin sentir un abrazo suyo, poder respirar tan de cerca el aroma que deja su presencia en los pasillos. _

_Soy demasiado cobarde. _

_Te amo Sasuke._

Sakura… — Susurró en un hilo de voz. — Daría lo que fuera por haberte conocido. — Terminó de decir sintiendo un enorme vacío.


	3. Chapter 3

Pensó en salir a caminar y cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar un viento frío chocó contra su rostro. —Cierto. — Se dijo a sí mismo, había olvidado que pronto sería invierno. Regresó a su habitación y tomó una chaqueta de su guardarropa y se dispuso a salir de su casa. Las calles estaban oscuras y solas, hacía mucho viento y las hojas de los árboles se movían en diferentes direcciones. Sintió el aire helado en su rostro de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Y la miró sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de alegría. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero no quería abrir sus ojos, quería seguir imaginándola. Escuchó un ruido que le hizo abrir los ojos, era un gato en un cesto de basura y reaccionó. Él no debía de pensar en ella de esa manera.

Empezó a recordar cómo había sido su vida, en las cosas que tenían él y su familia, cosas que nunca apreciaron, que pensaron que serían para siempre, pero no fue así. El amigo de su padre hizo esa bajeza… Cuatro años y medio atrás se les había presentado una gran oportunidad de exportar juguetes al extranjero, la empresa la había fundado su abuelo y había pasado a manos de su padre cuando este falleció. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, estaba entusiasmado por la gran oportunidad presentada y al firmar el contrato con los inversionistas extranjeros recibió una fuerte suma de dinero. Aquel dinero serviría en parte para poder completar los materiales de los juguetes que no estaban fabricados aún, empleados, en fin, tener todo en orden para el gran pedido, el gran negocio. Fue una mañana que escuchó gritos de frustración, gritos cargados de odio por parte de su progenitor. Al bajar las escaleras de su antigua casa y buscar un poco de dónde provenían los ya mencionados gritos, lo encontró, estaba en un mini-bar que tenían en una de las salas para ocasiones especiales sirviéndose un trago de whisky para después tomarlo de una manera apresurada. Miró a Sasuke y le sonrió de una forma dolida para después dejar el _old fashioned_ de golpe en la barra donde se encontraba recargado, haciendo que se saliera uno de los hielos directo al piso de madera. El Uchiha menor se puso rígido al ver a su padre en semejante estado, nunca en sus dieciocho años lo había visto de tal manera.

— Hijo… — Habló su padre. — Estamos acabados, hijo. — Sasuke solo pudo sentir miedo ante esas palabras, no sabía muy bien lo que sucedía y eso lo aterraba. — Dante… Mi mejor amigo, Sasuke… — Dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia, de tristeza y decepción. Se sirvió otro trago de whisky. — Ayer por la tarde retiraron el dinero del banco, el dinero que los inversionistas nos entregaron hace apenas unos días, como ya sabes estamos pasando por una crisis en la empresa. —Explicó. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. — Ese dinero lo utilizaríamos para comprar los materiales que faltaban, pagarle a los trabajadores y saldar unas deudas que tiene la empresa. —Tomó un trago a su whisky dejando que el amargo sabor pasara por su garganta, como si intentara que con eso se solucionara lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. — Dante fue la persona que lo retiró y ahora desapareció. — Después de decir esto se tomó lo que le quedaba de whisky de golpe. — Dicen que lo vieron con una joven tomando un taxi al salir del banco. — Habló lleno de rabia y tiro la botella semi-vacía de whisky contra la pared haciendo que se quebrara en el impacto.

— Padre… Él no pudo hacer eso, tal vez estés equivocado. — Apenas le pudo decir, intentaba calmar a su padre. — Escucha, yo también estoy asustado, pero debemos de calmarnos. —Le dijo.

— No Sasuke, los inversionistas van a meter una demanda. La empresa está en serios apuros. — El Uchiha mayor le dijo a su hijo. — No tengo esa cantidad tan fuerte de dinero. — Después de decir esto se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca de él. Se pasaba una y otra vez las manos sobre su cabello negro como el de su hijo, algunas canas ya lo adornaban seña de que los años no pasan en vano.

Después de que aquello sucediera se vieron obligados a vender sus propiedades para poder pagar la gran deuda con aquellos extranjeros, Fugaku Uchiha estuvo a punto de ir a prisión y prácticamente todas las comodidades en las que vivían se fueron alejando. Después de demostrar que el padre de Sasuke no había sido el culpable de aquellos actos tan bajos, Dante fue el centro de todo y se le empezó a buscar, pero él no estaba. Fue hasta después de un año que las investigaciones por fin dieron resultado, Dante fue encontrado en un departamento drogado y solo. Según las personas que lo veían, él siempre la pasaba con una joven que en ese momento tuvo la suerte de no estar con él en aquel departamento, nunca pudieron encontrar a la joven que la pasaba con él.

Había terminado sentado en una banca de una solitaria plaza, en definitiva su vida había cambiado de una manera radical. Después de un tiempo conoció a su ahora prometida, Ino Yamanaka, salieron por unos meses, después él le pidió tener una relación con ella y ella aceptó gustosa. Pasado un año le propuso que se casara con él en una cena en el restaurante favorito de ella, sabía que ella podría ser la correcta, que con el tiempo la podría llegar a amar así como ella decía amarlo a él.

Caminó de regreso a su hogar, cada vez hacía más frío, fue inevitable no volver a pensarla, sus grandes ojos y su lacia y larga cabellera, aquellos hermosos ojos jade que nunca miró y que _nunca verá. _Había estado tan cerca de ella en todo ese tiempo, hasta el día que fue asesinada. — ¿Pensaste en mí en tus últimos momentos? — Preguntó al frío viento mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_Mi madre estaba embarazada, pero perdí a mi hermano antes de que naciera, Itham. _

_Cuando tenga un hijo llevará el nombre de mi hermano en su honor._

_Mi padre y Haru pasan mucho tiempo juntos._

_Mi padre abandonó su trabajo y está obteniendo bastante dinero._

_Mi madre tenía unos grandes y cálidos ojos color jade, igual que los míos, me duele mucho ya no verlos._

_Miré a Sasuke en una plaza tomando la mano de Ino, solo pude huir, correr y correr como si eso me ayudase a acabar con el dolor que siento en mi pecho, pero no. El dolor de mis piernas no se compara con el gran hueco que siento._

_Hace años tuve a una amiga… Ella tenía un novio mucho mayor que ella, ella y yo nos distanciamos por una pelea._

_Mi amiga me rompe el corazón siempre que la veo._

_Preocuparte por las personas te trae malas experiencias._

_Mi amiga quería escapar con su novio, yo estaba preocupada por ella y no encontré otra manera de ayudarla que decirle a sus papás lo que sucedía._

_Ella me odió al instante y fue lo que terminó con nuestra amistad. _

_Sasuke… Me siento muy sola._

_Sasuke Uchiha… _

**_¿Eres feliz, Sasuke…?_**

_Itham tendrá los ojos color jade como su abuela… Mi madre siempre decía que sería muy feliz cuando yo creciera y tuviera a mis hijos, ver a sus nietos. Te extraño madre…_

_Cuando tenga la edad me iré lejos…_

_Sasuke… Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo…_

_Lo miré el primer día de universidad y desde ese momento no quería dejar de sentir su presencia._

_Solo me conformo con verte, Sasuke…_

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? — Habló una rubia moviendo las manos frente al rostro de su prometido. — ¡Sasuke! —Chilló.

— ¿Qué sucede Ino? — Contestó Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos. Había seguido pensando en _ella. _

— Te he notado… distante. — Le dijo su prometida.

Le quedaban quince días para el juicio, no había terminado de leer las copias aún. Sakura Haruno se estaba metiendo de lleno en sus pensamientos y eso lo estaba aterrando. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se había convertido en su primer pensamiento al despertar y en el último al cerrar sus ojos para dormir. Se sorprendía de sí mismo cada vez que se encontraba viendo sus fotos.

Por fin decidió ver a su prometida Ino hasta ese día, necesitaba distraerse, salir y pensar en algo que no fuera tan estresante y confuso para él. Kakashi miró en el estado en que se encontraba y le dijo que él investigaría por su cuenta hasta que se sintiera listo de seguir con las cosas. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

— Lo estás imaginando. — Le contestó. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió y fue inevitable no compararla con Sakura, Ino tenía los ojos azul celeste, piel blanca, unos labios carnosos la nariz un poco respingada y la forma del rostro delgada, su cabello bastante claro. Sakura que tenía el cabello rosa pálido, una piel pálida, unos ojos color jade en los cuales te podías perder que hacían juego con sus largas pestañas, tenía el rostro un poco más redondo que Ino, unos labios delgados y una fina nariz.

— ¿Has recibido nueva información de Kakashi? — Preguntó la rubia.

— No. — Le dijo con simpleza. —Él se está encargando de investigar. —Miró a su alrededor, estaban en un café, Ino estaba sentada a su lado, podía escuchar el sonido de los automóviles pasar, las voces de las personas hablar y ver una y otra vez el rostro de su prometida sin disfrutarlo.

— ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? — Preguntó Ino mientras acariciaba la mano del pelinegro. Ino notó que este se tensó ante su pregunta. La rubia solo atinó a ver a su prometido ver hacia el vacío, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, _de nuevo. _Miró sus ojos, tenía unas grandes ojeras que se notaban aún más en su pálida piel, pudo sentir en ese momento que _algo más_ le sucedía, no solo lo del juicio y comprobar su inocencia, él era inocente de absolutamente todo, y ella… _Ella lo sabía muy bien._

Sasuke había cambiado.

Sasuke quiere saber quién privó de la vida a Sakura.

A Sasuke cada vez le importa menos comprobar su inocencia. Solo le importa saber _quién y porque._

— Necesito irme. — Le dijo a su prometida parándose de golpe de aquella mesa en la que se encontraban. Dicho esto dejó el dinero suficiente en la mesa para pagar lo consumido y se retiró a pasos apresurados dejando a Ino sorprendida por su acción.

_Te amo, Sasuke._

_Mi padre siempre le gritaba a mi madre, reclamando que ella le era infiel… eso era mentira._

_Mi padre sufre de esquizofrenia, gracias a sus medicamentos se mantiene controlado._

_Siento que la razón por la que mi padre ya no me puede ni ver es por el gran parecido que tengo con mi madre._

_Sasuke… Podría ver tu sonrisa todo el día…_

— Hijo… —Le habló su madre desde la puerta de su habitación. — ¿Quieres acompañarme al orfanato? — Dijo dudosa. — Tu padre está trabajando y sabes que no me gusta manejar. — Terminó de decir.

— Claro, madre. — Dejó las hojas en su buró, estaba sentado en su cama leyéndola de nuevo, el día anterior había dejado a Ino sola en el café. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto amaba a los niños y cuando lo perdieron todo, recordó eso que tanto amaba, pasar tiempo con ellos. Iba una vez a la semana a ese orfanato, para ver a aquellos niños que fueron desafortunados y no tuvieron la suerte de muchos, crecer rodeados de amor y de una familia.

Al llegar al orfanato todos los niños se abalanzaron hacia su madre abrazándola. — Sonrió. — Aquellos niños en verdad la adoraban. Miró el orfanato, era bastante espacioso con grandes paredes blancas y puertas color caoba. Se dedicó a recorrer el lugar, había grandes comedores, y un pasillo con bastantes puertas, supuso que eran los dormitorios. Terminó llegando a una estancia donde estaban los niños reunidos, su madre les estaba contando un cuento mientras sonreía, era un cuento que solía contarle cuando era niño. Miró a los niños, tenían desde tres hasta doce por lo que pudo calcular. Su madre era una mujer muy buena, fue una lástima que sólo tuvo un hijo, no pudo tener otro por más que lo intentó.

Pasó toda la tarde con su madre, viendo todo el amor y la paz que transmitía a aquellos niños. Se sintió tranquilo y las horas pasaron muy rápido.

_Cuando tenga un hijo se llamará Itham… _

_Sasuke se ve triste en la universidad, me pregunto por qué._

_Mi madre siempre me solía dar las buenas noches._

_Mi madre siempre me contaba mi cuento favorito para dormir._

_Siempre a la misma hora… Cuando terminaba el atardecer…_

_Mi madre siempre me decía lo importante que yo era para ella._

_Había una vez una mariposa, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser libre, poder volar… Pero ella tenía sus alas rotas._

— ¡Sakura! — Despertó de golpe, la había vuelto a soñar. Miró el reloj de su buró, eran las dos de la madrugada. Se sentó en su cama y abrió el cajón del buró, sacó algo de ahí y encendió la lámpara que se encontraba encima del mueble. — ¿Por qué te estás metiendo tanto en mis pensamientos? — Dijo mientras miraba lo que había tomado de aquel cajón, sus fotografías. — ¿Qué acaso no te basta con que te esté pensando todo el día? — Dijo triste. — El pensarte… Solo me pone mal... — Le dijo a aquella foto dolido.

.

.

.

— Deberías de concentrarte más en todo lo que está pasando contigo, Sasuke. — Le dijo Kakashi preocupado. — Ya han pasado varios días y cada vez falta menos para tu juicio… — Comentó con seriedad.

— Lo sé, Kakashi. — Habló comprensivo desde la puerta de su hogar. Kakashi había llegado de sorpresa. — Pero… Me quise alejar de todo. — Dijo pensativo.

— No es momento para alejarse de todo, Sasuke. — Le regañó su abogado.

— Sakura… — Dijo Sasuke. Kakashi lo miró con una ceja alzada. — No la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, está en cada pensamiento y en cada sueño. — Le dijo frustrado.

— Sasuke… — Habló sorprendido su abogado. — ¿Te has enamorado de alguien que ya murió? — Preguntó. — ¿Te has enamorado de Sakura? —

_Hoy me siento muy mal… Todos comentaban y hablaban en la universidad al parecer del mismo tema… No le tomé importancia hasta que escuché que un par de compañeras dijeron que Ino y Sasuke se habían comprometido…_

_Intenté calmarme con todas mis fuerzas… pero no podía. Las piernas me temblaban y tuve que ir a enjuagarme el rostro para pensar con claridad._

_Al salir del baño de la universidad miré lo que deseaba evitar con todas mis fuerzas._

_Pasó Ino a un lado de mí, por instinto miré su mano izquierda… Ahí estaba el anillo, me quedé helada e Ino me dedicó una cara de desprecio._

_La chica que era mi amiga diario me rompe el corazón._

_No podía sentir nada en ese momento más que un inmenso dolor y como mi corazón dolía demasiado._

_Mi amiga quería escapar con su novio, yo estaba preocupada por ella y no encontré otra manera de ayudarla que decirle a sus papás lo que sucedía. Ella me odió al instante._

_Porque Ino era la amiga que tuve, ella fue mi única amiga._

_Y ahora ella está comprometida con la persona que amo_


	4. Chapter 4 FINAL

**_Este es el capítulo final. Espero les agrade y me digan que les pareció. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. _**

_Porque Ino era la amiga que tuve, ella fue mi única amiga._

_Y ahora ella está comprometida con la persona que amo._

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y se formó en él una gran duda, quería seguir leyendo, pero era la última hoja… Aquello había pasado hace más de tres meses, faltaban páginas del diario en aquellas copias. —No lo pudiste haber dejado así… — Dijo frustrado a las hojas que sostenía en su mano. —Debe de haber algo más… — Siguió hablando consigo mismo. Faltaban cinco días para el juicio y él aún no sabía nada, supo por Antonio que habían conseguido un supuesto testigo, eso era falso.

.

.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? — Preguntó Kakashi adormilado. — Son las dos de la mañana… — Dijo desde la puerta de su departamento. Sasuke había ido al departamento de Kakashi después de haber leído la última página de las copias del diario de Sakura, la duda no lo iba a dejar dormir.

— El diario… — Le contestó. — Hace tres meses de lo último escrito por Sakura, aún hay más… ¡Tiene que haber más! — Se estaba desesperando y Kakashi pudo notar eso.

— Calma, Sasuke... — Se quitó de la puerta, dando espacio para que Sasuke entrara a su departamento. — Pasa. — Le dijo. Sasuke entró, el departamento era de color azul claro, había una pequeña estancia al entrar con sillones de piel color blanco y una mesa de cristal en el centro.

— Necesito saber, Kakashi… — El abogado se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitó a Sasuke a sentarse haciendo un ademán con la mano. Sasuke se sentó y siguió hablando. — Ino, mi prometida, fue amiga de Sakura… — Le dijo confundido. — ¿Quién tiene el diario? — Preguntó.

— Lo tiene su padre, el entregó las copias cuando le preguntaron si tenía algo que pudiera ayudar con el caso. — Explicó Kakashi. — Justo mañana pensaba terminar de leer el último par de páginas que me faltan de leer. — Dijo su abogado pensativo.

— Robemos el diario… — Dijo Sasuke en un tono sumamente bajo, Kakashi logró escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke y puso una cara de extrema confusión.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — Preguntó Kakashi con una ceja alzada. Sasuke estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

— Robemos el diario de Sakura Haruno… — Le contestó el azabache. Miró a Kakashi a los ojos decidido. Kakashi sabía que eso estaba rotundamente mal… pero él también quería saber que sucedió.

— Estás loco. — Le dijo con un tono de desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Lo sé… — Contestó serio y un poco decepcionado, tendría que arreglárselas él solo para conseguir el diario de Sakura.

— Robemos el diario. — Habló Kakashi de repente. Sasuke solo pudo sonreír agradecido con su abogado

.

Se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakura Haruno. Sasuke sintió como su corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza. Ese era su hogar… Tenía frente a él, el lugar dónde ella escribía, donde ella pasaba la mayoría de sus horas, cuando ella _vivía._

— ¿Cómo entraremos? — Preguntó Kakashi mientras miraba el gran portón de la casa de Sakura.

— Yo entraré. — Habló con decisión mirando aquella residencia color marrón.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

— Bastante… — Después de decir esto Sasuke empezó a escalar aquel portón de la casa de los Haruno.

— Suerte… — Susurró Kakashi. — Te esperaré aquí, intenta no tardar demasiado. — Le dijo un poco más alto para que Sasuke lo escuchara. Sasuke siguió subiendo aquel portón, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pero eso a él poco le importaba. Estando en la cima del portón se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio. Una vez del otro lado, bajó poco a poco, procurando no caerse y hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo solo pudo suspirar de alivio, pero aquello apenas era el principio. Corrió rápido hacía la casa pegándose a una pared marrón. Se alejó un poco para observar la casa de Sakura y miró un árbol que estaba muy pegado a la residencia, observó una ventana en el segundo piso y no lo pensó dos veces para escalar el gran árbol. Comenzó a subir, llenándose las manos de astillas y rasgándose la ropa, eso era lo de menos. Una vez estuvo a la altura suficiente… saltó hasta la ventana y se pudo sostener apenas. Kakashi miraba aquello rogando que no descubrieran a Sasuke. El azabache estaba colgado de una mano y con la otra haciendo un gran esfuerzo para abrir aquella ventana, posiblemente estaba atascada o cerrada y eso acabaría con su oportunidad. Cuando pensó que ya no podía la ventana se logró zafar haciendo que las esperanzas de Sasuke volvieran. Deslizó la ventana hacia su lado izquierdo como pudo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo con ahora ambas manos logró entrar cayendo prácticamente de cara contra el frío piso.

Tomó su celular y encendió su "linterna", estaba en una especie de pequeña biblioteca, no había camas, ese no era su destino. Caminaba intentando hacer el mínimo ruido que podía y abrió la puerta lentamente para salir de aquella habitación. Se encontró con una casa de interior color café muy elegante, tenía detalles blancos y un gran cuadro en el pasillo en el que había acabado al salir de la habitación. Era de unos grandes ángeles corriendo mientras sonreían con mariposas a su alrededor. Había tres puertas, sabía que una de ellas tenía que ser la habitación de Sakura. Miró una puerta de color blanco con una pequeña mariposa de color negro en el centro. Allí era su destino. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y al tocar el pomo de la puerta sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo.

— Sakura… — Murmuró antes de entrar. Cuando pasó solo sintió una inmensa tristeza y un enorme vacío. Iluminó con su móvil, su recamara era de un color rosa pastel, tenía pequeños detalles en las paredes de color blanco, una cama individual cubierta por un edredón del mismo color que su habitación, un gran closet de color blanco y un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara. Cerró la puerta muy cuidadosamente. Se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de su habitación, hace apenas unas semanas ella pasaba su tiempo allí… Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la imaginaba escribiendo en aquel escritorio, relatando lo sola y lo vacía que se sentía, pero sobre todo… Lo enamorada que estaba de él. Empezó a recorrer con nostalgia aquella rosa habitación, se sentía un poco mareado. Inhaló el aroma de aquella habitación y sintió su corazón ir cada vez más acelerado, así debía de ser su aroma mientras ella _vivía. _Se acercó a su cama, y _acarició_ el rosado edredón. — Extrañar a alguien que_ jamás conociste…_— Pensó. Se dedicó a buscar en la habitación intentando hacer el mínimo sonido. Empezó buscando en el escritorio de Sakura, miró algunos lápices y hojas de la universidad en el primer cajón que abrió. Abrió el segundo y había calculadoras y colores, no estaba ahí. Se dirigió el buró que estaba enseguida de su cama y abrió con cuidado el cajón que tenía. — Aquí estás… — Murmuró.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? — Le preguntó Kakashi cuando Sasuke terminó de bajar aquel portón, ahora saliendo de la casa de los Haruno.

— Sí. — Contestó a su abogado con cara de seriedad. — Lo tengo en la mochila. — Vámonos. — Le dijo apresurado empezando a caminar.

— Vámonos. — Dijo Kakashi siguiéndole el paso a su cliente.

Sasuke tenía un porte serio y no había dicho una sola palabra en el camino y eso le pareció extraño a Kakashi, pensó que después de lo sucedido, después de obtener el diario, Sasuke estaría hablando al respecto de todo aquello.

— El diario… — Habló en tono bajo Sasuke. Ya se encontraban de nuevo en el departamento de Kakashi, estaban sentados en aquellos sillones blancos. — Tenía unas páginas arrancadas… — Dijo con seriedad. — Páginas que no estaban en las copias. — Después de decir esto sacó el diario de aquella mochila en la que lo tenía. El diario era de un color blanco con rosa, era grueso y se notaban algunas páginas fuera de su lugar. — Aquí… está la prueba de mi inocencia. — Le habló con seriedad a Kakashi.

_Mi madre siempre me contaba mi cuento favorito antes de conciliar el sueño._

_Sé que serás feliz Sasuke… Aunque no sea conmigo…_

_Desearía poder estar un poco de tiempo contigo alguna vez._

_Te amo Sasuke._

— Oremos. — Dijo Mikoto mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo. — Porque todo salga bien mañana en el juicio. — Estaban cenando en el comedor de los Uchiha.

— No se preocupe, Mikoto. — Comentó Kakashi. — Todo saldrá muy bien… — Dijo confiado.

— Eso espero. — Habló Ino que se encontraba a un lado de su prometido. La rubia le sonrió.

— Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes Ino. — Le dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida con un poco de fuerza que intentó controlar.

_Te amo, Sasuke… _

.

.

.

.

.

— Así es, juez. — Habló decidido. — Yo lo miré correr, era seguro que estaba huyendo. — Se paró y señaló a Sasuke. — Tú. — Lo miró a los ojos. — Tú la mataste.

— ¿Está completamente seguro que era el joven Uchiha a quien miró aquella noche? — Preguntó el juez con extrema seriedad.

— Sí, estoy completamente seguro, señor juez. — Contestó aquel hombre.

Sasuke solo observaba con rabia, era más que obvio que aquel bastardo estaba mintiendo, era el día del juicio. El día que había estado esperando para poder demostrar todo. El padre de Sakura estaba serio y el abogado de él estaba a su lado. Lo quería hundir… Quería culpar a alguien inocente, quería culparlo. No lucía como un padre dolido por haber perdido a su hija. No le había dolido dejar de ver los hermosos ojos de Sakura _para siempre._

— Kyo Haruno. — Habló el juez. — Puede empezar. — Le dijo el juez al padre de Sakura.

— Señor juez. — Comenzó a hablar. — Yo solo pido que se castigue al responsable… — Dijo dolido. — Sasuke Uchiha debería estar tras las rejas, mi hija, mi querida Sakura… Tenía muchas metas, muchas aspiraciones, ella no merecía esto. — No pudo decir nada más porque su voz se cortaba.

— No sabemos exactamente lo que pasó esa noche, señor juez. — Habló el abogado de Kyo. — Pero, tenemos este testigo, y el diario. — Continuó diciendo. — Sasuke Uchiha debe de ser un joven frustrado que aprovechó un momento a solas con Sakura… — Sasuke estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

— No podemos basarnos en suposiciones. — Dijo serio el juez.

— Exactamente señor juez. — Dijo con una ligera sonrisa el abogado del Haruno. — Nuestro testigo no es solo una suposición. — Miró a los ojos al Uchiha con aires de superioridad. — Nuestro testigo es la prueba máxima de que Sasuke Uchiha asesinó a Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban escuchando atentamente todo lo que tanto Haruno y su abogado hablaban. Ellos no sabían lo que les esperaba, ni se lo imaginaban. Sasuke volteó a ver a Ino, ella le sonrió levemente. Le había pedido que lo acompañara ese día, pero no precisamente para despedirse de ella en caso de ser culpado injustamente y tampoco la había invitado para festejar su libertad.

¿Entonces? ¿Para qué le había pedido que estuviera con él durante el juicio?

— Joven Sasuke. — El juez lo invitó a hablar. Era momento de la verdad.

— Señor juez. — Habló decidido. — ¿Ha leído usted las copias de… el diario de Sakura Haruno? — Preguntó Sasuke al juez.

— Sí, las he leído. — Contestó aquel juez.

— En el diario nunca dice que Sakura Haruno y mi cliente tuvieran algún tipo de contacto físico. — Continuó Kakashi. — Pero las copias del diario no estaban completas… Señor juez. — En ese momento Sasuke volteó a ver los ojos de Kyo Haruno y pudo sentir como se empezaba a tensar.

— Kyo Haruno entregó las copias junto con su abogado… pero el diario no estaba completo. — Habló el presunto culpable.

— ¿Eso como lo saben? — Preguntó el juez con seriedad.

— Yo conseguí el diario de Sakura Haruno. — Contestó Sasuke. — Yo tuve que buscar demostrar mi inocencia y encontrar al verdadero culpable de la muerte de Sakura. — Dijo serio mirando la cara de des-concertación de algunos en la sala.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? — Preguntó el juez al Uchiha.

— Lo tomé prestado de la casa del señor Haruno. —Contestó con simpleza.

— No solo se va a la cárcel por asesinato, joven Uchiha… También se puede ir por allanamiento de morada. — Le dijo serio el juez al azabache.

— No creo que mi pequeño crimen sea de mucha importancia ahora, señor juez. — Le dijo con seguridad. El juez estaba un poco confundido.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Sasuke? — Le preguntó el juez demostrando cierta intriga.

— Tenemos a un invitado especial. — Habló Kakashi. El padre de Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Lo habían descubierto.

— Así es… — Comentó Sasuke mirando a los ojos a… ¿Ino?

— Dante Vivanco. — Continuó Kakashi. — Ino se paró de donde estaba sentada dispuesta a irse, pero Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza mirándola con seriedad y un profundo _odio. _Ino la miró aterrada, ella quería largarse de ahí en ese momento, Ino quería huir de ahí en ese momento… ¿Quería huir? Pero… ¿Por qué quería huir?

En ese momento llegaron dos oficiales que llevaban sujeto de los brazos a un hombre pasado de los cuarenta años, su cabello color castaño era ya adornado por algunas canas, tenía una holgada ropa color naranja, uniforme de los presos. Su mirada era fría y llena de odio, tenía unos ojos color miel, el rostro un poco cuadrado, una nariz un poco puntiaguda y unas grandes ojeras, su piel era ligeramente bronceada a causa de los trabajos que seguramente los hacían tener dentro de la cárcel bajo el sol. También tenía sus manos esposadas dando entender que era un hombre algo agresivo. Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke solo miraba estupefacto aquello. ¿Qué hacía Dante ahí? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo aquello?

— ¿Qué carajo está pasando? — Murmuró el Uchiha mayor.

— Nuestro hijo sabe lo que hace. — Le dijo Mikoto a su esposo. — No te preocupes… — Terminó de decir calmándolo.

Los oficiales habían llevado a Dante Vivanco enseguida del juez y lo hicieron jurar decir solamente la verdad. Sasuke solo bufó ante aquello. Ese hombre era la persona más despreciable que existe, nunca cumpliría el decir la verdad.

— Kyo Haruno… — Le habló Kakashi al padre de Sakura. — ¿Usted conoce a este hombre? — Preguntó. Pudo ver al Haruno con miedo.

— No. — Contestó intentando sonar seguro. — Jamás lo he visto.

— Bien… No lo conoce. — Dijo Kakashi con un ligero tono cínico. — Sasuke… Debemos hablar con alguien que lo conozca. — Siguió Hablando el abogado del azabache. — ¿No tienes idea de alguien que lo conozca? — Le preguntó.

— Sí. — Contestó Sasuke. — Ino… Ino Yamanaka… — Dijo Sasuke mirando a su prometida. Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Mikoto la sintió temblar cuando su hijo mencionó su nombre.

— Sasuke… — Dijo Ino con los ojos vidriosos.

— Ven aquí, Ino. — Le habló su prometido en un tono frio. — Vamos… — La invitó a acercarse a él. _Estaban acabados._

— Ve con Sasuke. — Le dijo Mikoto a Ino soltándola. La rubia la obedeció con miedo.

— Cariño… — Habló con ironía Sasuke. — ¿Conoces a este hombre? — Le preguntó lentamente mientras le señalaba a Dante Vivanco.

— Yo… — Ino estaba con los ojos vidriosos y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. — No lo conozco. — Mintió y…_todos lo pudieron notar._

— ¿Qué significa esto Uchiha? — Le preguntó el juez molesto al presunto culpable.

— ¿Quiere saber qué significa? Señor juez. — Le dijo irónico.

— Basta de juegos, Sasuke. — Habló Kakashi.

— Cuéntenos Kyo… — Siguió Sasuke. — ¿A qué se dedica? — Kyo tragó en seco.

_Mi padre abandonó su trabajo y está obteniendo bastante dinero._

_Mi padre compró un nuevo automóvil, hace meses ya que no trabaja, está gastando demasiado dinero, dinero que no tengo idea de donde aparece._

— Trabajo en una editorial. — Contestó intentando sonar convincente.

— Oh, muy bien, un trabajo _honrado y decente. _— Dijo cínico aquel chico que poco a poco, iba a des-encarar a todos. — ¿Y su abogado? — Preguntó. — ¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre? — Interrogó. Todos estaban atentos a cada palabra dicha por el Uchiha.

— Él es mi amigo. — Contestó apenas. — _Haru _y yo tenemos negocios juntos. — Explicó.

— Ya veo… — Dijo Sasuke pensativo. — ¿Qué tipo de negocios hacen? — Preguntó. Kyo y Haru solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos sin saber que contestar. — Tengo una duda. — Siguió Sasuke teniendo una profunda atención por parte del juez. — Si hay alguien que quiero… ¿Cómo decirlo? — Sonrió cínico. — Desaparecer del mapa. — Habló haciendo comillas en el aire usando sus dedos. — ¿Puedo contar con sus servicios? — Preguntó mirándolos a los ojos con una firmeza y un coraje inigualable.

_Escuché por casualidad una conversación de mi padre y Haru, estaban hablando de desaparecer a alguien._

_Mi padre y Haru son unos asesinos._

_Los ojos de Haru me aterran._

_Quiero ir a denunciar a mi padre y a Haru… no tengo pruebas._

_Estoy hablando de mi padre, no de cualquier persona. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que hace, pero no puedo yo ser quien lo haga pasar sus días en la cárcel._

_Ahora entiendo todo el dinero que obtiene mi padre._

_Es un asesino…_

_Soy hija de un asesino._

Todos los presentes solo se miraban a los ojos, todo en ese momento era muy confuso. ¿Qué tenían que ver aquellos cuatro en la muerte de la joven Sakura Haruno?

— ¿Qué está diciendo Sasuke? — Preguntó el juez sorprendido por las palabras de aquel joven. — Explique lo que acaba de decir. — Terminó de decir. Pero Sasuke ignoró prácticamente a aquel juez.

— ¿Cuánto me costaría deshacerme de aquella pequeña molestia? — Preguntó a Haru y Kyo. Estos solo estaban estupefactos. Kyo había empezado a sudar frío, su libertad había acabado.

— Yo… — Empezó a decir Haru. Pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

— ¡Qué imbécil soy! — Dijo Sasuke y volteó a ver a Ino, a su prometida. — Tengo enseguida de mí a quien me puede dar los precios detalladamente y los estaba molestando a ustedes... — Habló con una sonrisa torcida mirando los ojos de su prometida. Ino sentía que aquello era una pesadilla.

— Sasuke… — Dijo Ino en un murmuro.

— ¿Tanto odio sintieron por nuestra familia tú y Dante? — Preguntó Sasuke dolido mirando los ojos celestes de Ino.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó Dante parándose desde su lugar. — ¡Ustedes nos separaron! ¡Ustedes me encerraron aquí! ¡Maldita sea su familia, Uchiha! — Gritó mirando a Sasuke con un profundo odio.

_Hace años tuve a una amiga… Ella tenía un novio mucho mayor que ella, ella y yo nos distanciamos por una pelea._

_Mi amiga quería escapar con su novio, yo estaba preocupada por ella y no encontré otra manera de ayudarla que decirle a sus papás lo que sucedía._ _Ella me odió al instante y fue lo que terminó con nuestra amistad._

_Tiempo después ella terminó escapando, pero al tiempo regresó._

_Porque Ino era la amiga que tuve, ella fue mi única amiga._

_Y ahora ella está comprometida con la persona que amo._

— Ustedes nos arruinaron… — Murmuró Ino con un profundo rencor. — Nosotros éramos felices. — Dijo mirando los negros ojos de su prometido. — Igual como lo intentó hacer la estúpida de Sakura al advertirles a mis padres que escaparía… — Sonrió sádica. — Pero ahora ella ya no está. — Esperaba estas palabras… Esperaba estas reacciones… Pero era realmente doloroso recordar que Sakura ya no estaba.

— Eres una maldita… — Susurró Sasuke con odio mirando los ojos de alguien que ya no conocía.

— La venganza perfecta. — Habló Dante Vivanco. — Desaparecer a tu único hijo, mi amigo… Fugaku. — Dijo mirando al padre de Sasuke. Fugaku solo mi miró con resentimiento y odio, pero sobre todo… Decepción.

_Hoy vino Haru a casa y entró al despacho con mi padre, iba a ir a mi habitación cuando escuché que tenían un pedido especial y no pude evitar quedarme quieta y seguir escuchando._

— El blanco eras tú… Sasuke. — Le dijo Ino en tono burlón con una sonrisa de medio lado. — Aquella estúpida solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar enamorada de ti.

_Mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar que iban sobre ti... Sasuke… _

_Saben que vas a caminar después de ir al trabajo y la universidad… Sasuke… Mi padre, yo no puedo ir a denunciarlo._

— Yo me iba a encargar con la ayuda de Haru y Kyo, de, el deseo de Dante… De nuestro deseo — Siguió diciendo aquella ya desconocida rubia, era muy confuso todo… Estuvo tanto tiempo con una completa desconocida… Una Ino falsa, llena de odio y de rencor hacia él y su familia.

_Yo sabía que aquel hombre no le convenía a Ino… Cuando supe lo del fraude en la empresa de los Uchiha lo confirmé._

_Dante Vivanco ya está preso… Pero Ino no, ella era la chica que siempre lo acompañaba y con la que huyó._

_Ahora que volví a escuchar sus nombres juntos en una oración, fue de los labios de mi padre mientras le decía a Haru que ellos eran los que iban a pagar por el trabajo._

_Hay personas que no se detienen ni estando tras una celda…._

— Dime que pasó con Sakura… — Susurró Sasuke. — ¡Dime que pasó! — Le gritó desesperado a la rubia.

_Escuché que esta noche irán por ti Sasuke… Haré cambiar de opinión a mi padre._

_Te amo y te amaré siempre, Sasuke._

.

— Sakura… — Dudó un poco para después reír.

— Vamos cariño… — Habló Dante en un tono burlón. — Dile que pasó con su eterno amor. — Continuó en el mismo tono. Sasuke tenía ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, de acabar con los cuatro, con los culpables de la muerte de Sakura. Sintió en su hombro la mano de Kakashi dándole a entender que guardara la calma aunque fuese difícil.

— Ella llegó corriendo a aquel callejón donde estábamos esperándote. — Empezó a decir sonriente. Disfrutaba el dolor causado al primogénito de Fugaku. — Empezó a gritar que no te hiciéramos daño y le rogó a su padre que se alejara de este mundo, ya sabes… — Dijo mientras se miraba las uñas como diciendo lo más normal del mundo. — Nosotros. — Sonrió con ahora su ya típica sonrisa de medio lado. — Cuando ella dijo que iba a ir con la policía, cuando no cedimos en no lastimarte. — Dijo con algo de seriedad. — No tuvimos más opción que… — Comenzó a reír. — Ya te debes de saber la historia de lo que pasó después ¿no? — Preguntó cínica.

— _No, Ino, no te confundas. Nadie muere porque quiere de esa manera, nadie pide ser asesinada.— _

— _Si…— _

— ¿Cómo pudieron? — Preguntó Sasuke. — ¡¿Cómo?! — Miró ahora a Kyo, el padre de Sakura. Este se encontraba tirándose de los cabellos prácticamente mientras lloraba. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo en que asesinaran a tu hija?! — Le gritó con tanto coraje y resentimiento que le dolió la garganta.

— Yo… — Empezó a decir. — Tenía mucho miedo… Tenía miedo de mi propia hija… — Dijo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban algunos papeles del escritorio donde se encontraba sentado. — Ella me enviaría a la cárcel… — Habló con los ojos sumamente abiertos y mirando de un lado a otro rápidamente. Se podía salir de control en cualquier momento con su enfermedad, esquizofrenia.

— ¡Eso no te justifica! — Gritó ya saliendo de sus cabales. — Ahora irás igual a la cárcel… Por matar a tu hija. — Le dijo al Haruno. — Los cuatro… Son la escoria más grande que existe. — Habló Sasuke con profundo odio demostrándolo en sus ojos al ver a aquellos cuatro que le arrebataron la vida a Sakura.

— Quién lo iba a decir… — Dijo Ino. — Que tú al final terminaras mencionando tanto su nombre. — Sasuke la miró un poco confundido. — Siendo que hicimos que tu nombre pasara de gritos, a pequeños murmullos que salían de los labios de Sakura… Mientras ella era apuñalada por nosotros. — Sonrió. Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó contra ella. Acción que fue detenida por uno de los oficiales y Kakashi.

— Se van a pudrir en el infierno. — Habló con resentimiento Sasuke mientras forcejeaba.

— Primero se van a pudrir aquí en la cárcel. — Dijo el juez después de observar aquello.

Habían arrestado a aquellas miserias, Haru Hower, Kyo Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, Dante Vivanco estaba alargando aún más sus años en prisión a causa del asesinato de Sakura. Después de aquel desastroso juicio donde quedó más que comprobada la inocencia de Sasuke Uchiha, fue indispensable mostrarle el diario al juez, comprobando que esa letra era de Sakura, en aquellas últimas páginas donde explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando con su padre.

Sasuke al fin estaba libre de todos los cargos.

Sasuke ya no podía ir a prisión por el asesinato de Sakura Haruno.

Ya no tenía la obligación de pensarla…

Ahora era libre, ahora por fin podría dormir tranquilo.

¿Tenía que olvidarla? Tal vez…

Pero… ¿Por qué entonces tomó una de las fotos de ella y la puso en el buró de su habitación?

_Porque no quiere olvidarla._

La persona a la que no le importó morir por él.

La que pensó en él hasta en sus últimos momentos.

La persona que él ama.

_Te amo y te amaré siempre, Sasuke…_

_._

_._

_._

— Esto está mal, hijo. — Le dijo Mikoto a su hijo. — Debes de olvidar lo sucedido, ella si salvó tu vida, pero debes dejarla ir. — Le dijo con tristeza a Sasuke. Se encontraba sin salir de su habitación desde hace ya casi una semana desde que se descubrió su inocencia. — Kakashi está preocupado porque no atiendes sus llamadas. — Su madre estaba hablándole desde la puerta y Sasuke solo seguía sin contestar. — Es tu amigo también Sasuke… — Le dijo preocupada.

— La necesito… — Habló despacio. — Necesito estar con ella… — Le dijo a su madre. — ¡Necesito que esté conmigo! — Le gritó a Mikoto para después salir a paso apresurado de su habitación dejando a su madre sola.

— Sasuke…— Susurró con los ojos humedecidos.

.

.

.

.

.

— Sakura… — Susurró mientras caminaba por aquel panteón buscando su tumba. — Tengo que… verte. — Dijo. Estaba lloviendo, no importaba. Salió de su casa dejando a su madre preocupada. No podía más con aquello que sentía. Después de tanto buscar la encontró. Y la verdad fue muy dura. Ver aquella tumba con su nombre lo partió en dos. Su pecho se encogía tanto que dolía, y no lo pudo soportar más, era demasiada su tristeza y su dolor.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía arrodillado en su tumba, golpeó el mojado césped con su mano en forma de puño. — No me dejes… — Susurró dolido mientras acariciaba las letras de aquella tumba "Sakura Haruno". —No me dejes…—Volvió a susurrar. —Te amo…— Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras sentía sus ojos arder. —Te amo igual o más de lo que tú me llegaste a amar… — Sonrío apenas mientras recordaba sus fotos, sus sonrisas, todo lo que conoció de ella en aquel diario, como se enamoró de ella sin conocerla y sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas. — Fui muy estúpido ¿sabes? — Dijo apenas, intentando que su voz no se cortara. — Pensé que… — Se limpió apenas las mejillas. — De alguna manera imaginé, o mi mente me hizo creer. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió de una manera triste, sus ojos estaban rojos, estaban vacíos, estaban _rotos._ — Que descubriendo todo lo sucedido contigo… Tú de alguna manera volverías… —Sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y el hueco que sentía en su pecho se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más insoportable. — Gracias por salvarme. —Logró decir apenas. —Gracias por haberme amado tanto... — Dijo mientras apenas se podía poner de pie. Tenía los pantalones llenos de lodo y su ropa completamente empapada a causa de la lluvia. Hacía tanto frío que dolía y cada palabra dicha era acompañada por vapor blanco que salía de sus labios. — Ahora vas a poder descansar en paz, Sakura… — Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos haciendo que en el acto resbalaran un par de lágrimas más, sintió una ráfaga de viento chocar sobre su rostro. —_Gracias…_— Logró escuchar que el viento le decía, fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke pudo escuchar por primera vez la voz de la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde el juicio, se encontraba en su hogar. Una gran casa de color blanco y un hermoso jardín. Había regresado a trabajar con su padre después de concluir ya por fin la universidad. Observaba el atardecer con nostalgia, la seguía recordando, sí, de eso no había duda. Estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada a su hogar, era otoño y las hojas de los árboles de su jardín caían apenas las tocaba el viento. Entró a su hogar, era justo como ella lo hubiera querido, justo como lo leía, justo como lo soñaba. Era de color blanco con un hermoso jardín, con grandes ventanas que eran cubiertas por cortinas blancas. Se dedicó a subir las escaleras de madera que tenían una leve forma en espiral y dirigió a la última puerta de un largo pasillo, la abrió.

— Hora de dormir. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es temprano aún, papá! — Dijo un pequeño mientras tenía unos automóviles de juguete en sus pequeñas manos. Sasuke se acercó a él y se los quitó de una manera suave para después sentarse en el borde de la cama donde se encontraba el pequeño.

— Vamos… Te leeré un cuento. — Le dijo al pequeño niño. Este solo se metió rápido entre las cobijas y miró a su padre con unos ojos cargados de ilusión. — Te leeré el favorito de tu madre, Itham. — Observó los ojos verde jade de su hijo, era lo que lo motivaba a continuar y a ser una mejor persona cada día. Había regresado la esperanza a él, agradeció mucho haber estado el día que los bastardos de sus verdaderos padres decidieron dejarlo en aquel orfanato donde su madre solía pasar tiempo, era apenas un bebé. Recuerda cuando miró sus ojos por primera vez, era como estar mirando a Sakura, ella lo había mandado para aliviar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su alma después de todo lo que había sucedido.

— Iré por el cuento. — Le dijo parándose de la cama de Itham,

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el otro extremo, ahí se encontraba su habitación. Entró, era espaciosa y del mismo color que el resto de la casa, blanco… Su cama era grande para _dos_. Tenía un escritorio en una de las esquinas de la habitación, abrió uno de los cajones de él. Y sacó el cuento de allí. Se dirigió hasta la habitación del pequeño de ojos jade. Cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación el pequeño solo pudo sonreír emocionado. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama de nuevo y encendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en el buró situado enseguida de la cama de Itham, había algunos colores y crayones enseguida de ella, solía ser algo desordenado.

— ¿Es un nuevo cuento, papá? — Le preguntó curioso el niño. — No había visto ese libro nunca. — Dijo sorprendido.

— Es un libro muy especial para mí. — Contestó Sasuke. — Siempre será mi libro favorito. — Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. — Te leeré el cuento favorito de Sakura… — Abrió aquel libro, que era más bien un diario, el diario de Sakura.

— Había una vez una mariposa, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser libre, poder volar… Pero ella tenía sus alas rotas. —Comenzó a leer. — Con el pasar del tiempo miraba a todas sus amigas volar e irse lejos, mientras ella siempre estaba en el mismo lugar…—

_Siempre a la misma hora… Cuando terminaba el atardecer…_

_Gracias…_

Miró a su hijo dormir tranquilo. —Suspiró. — Comenzó a hojear las páginas de aquel diario… su _libro favorito. _Encontró la hoja que buscaba, volvió a mirar a su hijo y sonrió con una inmensa paz. Tomó uno de los colores que estaban en el buró de Itham, era de color negro y escribió algo breve en aquella página mientras miraba a Itham.

******_¿Eres feliz, Sasuke…?_**

****_Sí, soy muy feliz, Sakura._


End file.
